Elysium Chronicles: Alexandria the Battle Goddess
by The Elements Lord
Summary: Tales of Warlord Alexandria Nykos of the Sunburst Clan in the world of Elysium.
1. Summary

Summary

Eleven years ago, Alex was taken away from this cruel world that she knew. And brought to the world of Elysium. To Alex, this world is like something out of anime or a fairy tale. Elysium has magic and all its culture is a mix of Earth's history. And that when she changes her name to Alexandria Nykos. With this name, she became the Warlord of the Sunburst Clan. The people of the Sunburst Clan were amazed by her strength and intelligence. They given her the name; Alexandria the Battle Goddess.

During those years, Alexandria make many allies and enemies. But she sometimes wishes that she could see old friends again. Finn, Tifa and Bilbo, they made her believe that there are still good people in her old home world. And you know what people say. Be careful what you wish for, it may come true.

Follow Alexandria, her allies and old friends as they embark their journey in Elysium. To unite all the clans and destroy the ancient darkness that seek control all of Elysium.


	2. Pronunciation Guide

**Author Note: I know that a lot of people can read, but there are some words are hard to say. So, I made this guide to help some people with their reading.**

 **Pronunciation Guide**

Sunburst Clan

Alexandria Nykos: Al-ex-ann-dree-ah Nee-ko-s

Zorro Rogue: Z-oh-rr-oh Ro-guh

Crysta Titan: Kriss-ta Ti-t-an

Hercules Titan: Her-kyoo-leez Ti-t-an (Herc: Her-c)

Finn Robb: Fin R-AH-B

Tiffany Webber: Tiff-a-nee W-eh-b-er

Bilbo Darcy: Bil-bow Dar-see

Athena Mistrose: Uh-thee-nuh Mist-rose

Conan Rogue: Co-nan Ro-guh

Jiten Oz: J-ih-t-ai-n Ah-z

Regis Firestarter: Re-gis Fire-starter

Milo Firestarter: My-low Fire-starter

Silver Glaive Clan

Xerxes Khan: Zurk-seez K-aa-n

Loki de Iron: Low-k-ee de Eye-urn

Maleficent von Snyder: Male-fi-cent v-aw-n Sny-der

Deimos Cruelbird: DYE-mos Cruel-bird

Serenity Lotus Clan

Mulan Legend: Mu-lan Leg-end

Sasuke Labyrinth: Sa-su-kay Lab-uh-rinth

Robyn La Evermore: Raw-bin La Ever-more

Mockingjay Clan

Eren Wren: Eh-ren-eh Ren

Ainz de White: Ah-ih-n-z de W-ye-t

Diago Mahoney: Di-ago Ma-honey

Northern Star Clan

Krodora Twilight: Crow-dor-ah Twilight

Ivory Greywillow: Eye-vor-ree G-ray-wil-low

Coyote Lilybite: Coy-ote Lil-ee-bite

Lion Tooth Clan

Altair le Onyx: Al-tare le On-icks

Warren Xillen: War-ren Zil-len

Guy Xillen: G-ay Zil-len

Risya Dynasty

Ravi-Aziz Octavius: Raa-viy – Ah-zeez Oc-tay-vee-uhs

Seth-Toka Octavius: S-eh-th – Too-ka Oc-tay-vee-uhs

Genevieve Wreke: Gen-eh-viy-v W-re-key

Isolde Kytson: I-sold Kyt-son

Avalon Kingdom

Sahara Fernmoon: Sa-ha-ra F-er-n-moon

Tarragon Fernmoon: Tar-ra-gon F-er-n-moon

Amarillis Fernmoon: A-mah-ril-is F-er-n-moon (Rilla: Ril-ah)

Axis Oakdale: Ak-sis Oak-dale

Chaos Askus Nation

Xeorok Azar: Ze-oh-roc Ay-zar

Karja Grim: KAR-yah G-rim

Reynor Azar: Rey-nor Ay-zar

Cities

Gozon: Go-zon

Orveil: Or-veil

Belris: Bel-ris

Pinestall: Pine-stall

Freystar: F-rey-st-aa-r

Kilwick: Kil-wick

Victoris: Vic-toris

Archelm: Arc-helm

Zel Rirezol: Z-el Ri-re-zol

The World

Elysium: Ih-liz-zee-uh-m


	3. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _There was the heat from the flames that surround the young girl named Alex. In a room that used to be her family's living room filled with love. And now it was a room of raging inferno with no means of escape the fire that Alex was trapped in as it continues to burns. She is laying on the floor, paralyzed by what he has given to her._

 _No matter how hard she tried to move, she can't move at all. The worst part was that the flames were coming very close to her left forearm. To her, it started to feel like a sunburn gone bad. Then suddenly a bit of ceiling fell and landed on her left forearm. Alex cried out in pain as it pinned her down to the floor. The adrenaline started to kick in. But her body still it feels like as if Earth's gravity was against her. Because of the drug in her system._

 _As this was happening, she could hear the laughs of the Mad Man in the blaze. She looked up to see where the laughter is coming from. And what she saw was a grief-stricken, cruel, Mad Man that was standing not too from her. It was the man who Alex once called father._

' _Now! You shall burn! And I'll be reborn from the ashes!' As her father cried out in pure madness. He started to laugh again._

 _And the only thing that she could do was to die slowly. No one will come to save her. Just then, at that very moment, something happened out of thin air in these flames. The fire started to take shape into some portal. What she barely see. It was a giant circle that reach to the ceiling and the floor. Then something or rather someone came out of it. It was a man in a mix of typed armor. The armor was cross between a Spartan and Japanese. This man in armor had a quick look around to what enters into.  
_

_For the warrior just has seen that horrify him. Alex's father doesn't believe it to what he was seeing. That when in his crazy mind by sacrificing his daughter. He could go into another world to see his wife again. 'This is it! All of my prayers have been answered!'_

 _But that not how the warrior sees it. All he could see was a Mad Man trying to murder an innocent girl. As the mad father got onto his knees like if he was praying to God. The warrior walked to and confronted him. The father looks up with a crazy smile, hoping that will be delivered to another life. In a split second, the mad father's hopes were shattered when he looked deep into the eyes of the warrior. They were filled with rage beneath the Spartan helmet. Because the warrior knows the truth and what he must do. He drew his katana and stabbed Alex's father at the gut. And then the warrior yanked out his sword and finished him by slitting his throat. The father's body fell lifeless to the floor. The warrior sheathes his katana and quickly move to the girl who was barely holding on.  
_

_He kneels down and quickly moves the burned plank of wood off the girl's forearm. And what he could see about her left forearm was severely burned. The warrior knew the girl was running out of time. And so, he gently picks her up in his arms. The warrior doesn't know why he desires to protect her. He guessed that it was a father took of him.  
_

_Then the warrior walked back to the portal. The warrior spoked to the girl with kindness. 'It's alright. You're safe.'_

 _Alex's eyes, she could hardly keep them open. But in his arms, she felt safe and warm, secure and loved. As they go through the portal, she was consumed by the white light._

Alex shot straight up. She was breathing heavily. It was the same dream for the last few months. Because tomorrow is her birthday or rather it is the anniversary of her summon to this world called Elysium. She still remembers it like it was yesterday. Though it was eleven years ago. She was just an eight years old girl from Earth who broken by her so-called father. And now, she is a strong woman who became Warlord of the Sunburst Clan. Even she changed her name from Alex to Alexandria Nykos. In loving memory of her mother. Her was Cassandra Nykos, and she loves the history of Alexander the Great. 

With this great name, she became one of the most powerful warriors in the Sunburst Clan. Not only she is famous for her strength but also for her intelligence as well. Upon summon to Elysium, Alexandria received all knowledge of the 21st century. This knowledge was obtained from the Sisters of Destiny. She knew that once the Sisters of Destiny bless you with their gifts that means they have set a course. For your destiny in the future. Because all three of them can see the past, the present and the future. And Alexandria was chosen by them. She accepted their decision, but she chooses her own path. 

And these dreams of her past are keeping her up at night for last five months. She shook her head to get rid of the edgy feeling. Then she ran her fingers through her copper red hair. Alexandria doesn't understand why the Sister of Destiny is giving her these dreams. She needed to move around to clear her head. Upon that idea, she got out of bed and walked out of her room. 

She knew that there were guards at the outside of her bedroom's doors. But the guards knew that their Warlord could take care of herself if she doesn't leave the palace's grounds. Her sleepwear is modern, and it is a short sleeves shirt and pants. Wearing this type of clothes in case any trouble comes at night.

As she wandered around in the palace, the palace is called Apollon. The palace is not too big nor not too small. She like the design and décor of the palace, it is a cross between of Mediterranean and Venetian style. Then she finally came to the ballroom. The ballroom is a big room with the paintings of the Warlords who came before. Alexandria Nykos is the 11th Warlord of the Sunburst Clan even though she has been Warlord for the past five years. She made the Sunburst Clan stronger than ever before. With her strength and knowledge, the clan has grand prosperity. But her only regret that her previous Warlord could see how the clan has become.

She started to move again to the doors of the balcony as Alexandria open the balcony's doors. She let the cold wind breeze blow gently against her bronze skin. It felt refreshing for her. Then she walks toward to the balcony's railing to get a beautiful view of her city named Gozon. She leans on the railing and enjoying the sights of Gozon. Gozon is a lovely city, and itself is almost like the city of Venice. But with a New Orleans twist. The young Warlord always loves the view of the city. It like something out of a painting. And she could get lost in it. 

Alexandria didn't know how long she been standing there. Because a girl's voice spoke behind her. 'It looks like the Sisters of Destiny can't let you sleep again, huh?'

She turned to where to the voice is. And smiled at the person. 'Oh, Crysta. What are you doing up at this time of night?' 

Crysta walks up to where Alexandria is. Their relationship is like were actual sisters. But Alexandria is the big sister of the two. Then Crysta answered her question. 'How did the saying go again? Oh, right! My druid senses were tingling!'

Both of them laughed at what Crysta just said. Crysta continued. 'But really, I actual sensed that something was wrong. From the moment when you woke up.'

'I'm so glad at the Sisters chosen you to be my druid. I don't know what to do without you, Crysta.' Alexandria replied with a bit of sadness in her voice.

'Hey, you are a sister to me. And you know I will always be there for you. So, will Herc and Zorro.'

Alexandria chuckled a bit and said. 'That not fair. All three of you and the clan save me from the darkness that I was trapped in.'

She looks up to the night sky. And she can see it full with wondrous stars. Also, there one big white moon and next to it is a small blue moon. Alexandria continued. 'And I didn't care what race that all of you guys, came from.' 

That one of the reasons that Crysta love her for. And that what made the people of the Sunburst Clan adore her as well. Alexandria is those people who don't care about what they are but who they are.

Then Crysta spoked. 'For saying that. Let me tell you about a legend that would surprise you.' 

'Really? Please do tell.'

As she begins to tell the tale. 'In the Scrolls of Legend. They foretold that when the blue moon aligned itself with constellation star the Giant Four Leaf Clover. The Sisters of Destiny shall grant one wish and make it come true.'

'And this wish can be anything of your heart's desires?' Alexandria asked.

'Yes. It could be anything.' Crysta answered.

Alexandria, she immediately had a wish in mind. Because her heart skips a beat in surprise. When Crysta said anything that means to her. That her one wish will come true from the depths of her heart as she was deep in her thoughts. Alexandria quietly reached for her that is on her neck. 

Crysta notices this, and she knew how special the silver locket it is to Alexandria. She kept good care of the locket and had it since Alexandria came to Elysium. And so, Crysta spoked. 'There something special inside that locket of yours.'

Alexandria looked at Crysta's silver-blue and silver-green eyes, and she smiled. 'Yes, it contains two photos of the people who I loved back on Earth.'

She then opens the round locket to reveal what inside. And what they both can see. It has photos of a beautiful woman cradling a baby in the woman's arms. And a group of four children between the ages from five to eight. Crysta already knew who people are. But for Alexandria, there is great sadness in her deep blue eyes, when she looks at the photos. 

'I miss them.' Alexandria said with great sadness in her voice.

Crysta can tell how much her Warlord misses her old friends. Who were the children in the photo of the locket? It has been eleven years. Then she looked back at the picture of a woman cradling a baby. She decided to talk about it. 'You know, you almost look like her.'

'Yeah, I do have my mother's resemblance.' Alexandria admitted. 'Except for her hair and skin color.'

'Your mother did have platinum blonde hair, and she was gorgeous.' Crysta declared. 

Alexandria knew that her mother was not only beautiful. Also, she was smart. Her job was a Historian, and her studies were about Alexander the Great. That how Alexandria got her old name from. But sadly, Alexandria's mother died a month ago before she came to Elysium. As people say "the pain may be there, but their love will be in your heart." 

But Alexandria truest wish is to be with her old friends from Earth. They were the ones which her the locket with her mother help of course. In the photo of the four children. There is an eight years old girl who is Alexandria. And other three children are her friends. There a boy about seven years old with dark green eyes and dark blonde hair. Another girl about five years old with amber eyes and curly brown hair in pigtails. And finally, another boy about six years old with hazel brown eyes and long black hair. And what they were doing in the photo was. Making silly faces like ordinary children would do.

Then she closed the locket in her fist. And brought close onto her chest. But the reality of it that a wish like her will never come true. Crysta instantly senses Alexandria's doubts in her heart. As being her druid, it is her job to be there for her Warlord. Most importantly to keep an eye on the Warlord's physical and mental health. Crysta, she doesn't know what to do to make her Warlord truly happy. Then suddenly an idea pops into her head. But she has to do this idea in secret. Or Alexandria will tell her it a silly idea. 

'I tell you what. Tomorrow, I'll make you sleeping drops to help.' Crysta started.

'That sounds good but for now. I'll try to get some sleep.' Alexandria said. 

Crysta quickly replied with comfort in her voice. 'I hope my Warlord, you have a peaceful night.' 

Alexandria nodded her head and left Crysta alone at the balcony. Once she could see that her Warlord has disappeared into the shadows, she quickly looked back at the night sky. To where the blue moon is. When she finds it, the blue moon is nearly aligned itself with The Giant Four Leaf Clover. The young Druid dash off and heads towards to the Garden of Legends in the palace grounds.

The Garden of Legends has many different types of flowers. The garden designs are across between Greek and Mediterranean. And what makes this garden so famous, because of the statues there. The sculptures are of Kings, Queens, Archdukes, Archduchesses, Warlords, Heroes and Tyrants. These statues are the people made their marks in the Scrolls of Legends. But the most famous statue of them all. Is the Merciful Sisters of Destiny. The sculpture features three life-size girls dancing, and they were wearing Genie-like clothing. The girls were in the ages of 13, 16 and 19, and with a gleeful expression on their faces. 

As Crysta approach the statue, she looks at the night sky again. The alignment of the blue moon and the Giant Four Leaf Clover is just about to happen. She is hoping that the legend about Blue Clover of Wishes is true. The Druid then got down on her knees at the base of the Sisters sculpture. At when she looked back at the sky one last time. The Giant Four Leaf Clover turn blue and then the Sisters of Destiny statue started to illuminate of azure blue light. Just like if you are praying to God. That what Crysta exactly is doing at the base of the statue. 

'Taila, Jatini, and Zita. You all are the Great Sisters of Destiny. Protectors of Time and Watchers of our world.' Crysta prayed. 'Please, hear my wish and if you can make it come true.'

Then she looks up to the sculpture with high hopes in her heart and continued. 'I wish that my Warlord's old from Earth to be transported to our world.'

A moment there as Crysta squeezed her hands heard, and her eyes close tight. All she heard nothing but silence. Every second in silence because more disheartening for her. Then the alignment passed, and the light faded away. 

When the azure blue light was gone, and she finally admitted. 'It nothing more than a silly myth.'

As Crysta got back up on her feet, and dust off the dirt on her nightgown. She turns back to the palace. But that when the weather immediately changes from dead to gentle winds. What strange about these winds that were azure blue. Then out of nowhere, three voices spoke out at the same time. 

' **Druid Crysta Titan of the Sunburst Clan. Your wish shall be granted.'**

 **Thank you for reading my story and leave your comment below.**


	4. Arthor Note

Hi, the Elements Lord here. I'm just wanted to tell everyone that I'm putting two of three stories on hold. I want to focus on The Ocean Heir. Sorry for the inconvenience. And waiting for the next chapter won't be quite some time. For that, I'm truly sorry.


End file.
